battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tombstone
For the superheavyweight built by the same team that won the NPC Charity Open, see Tombstone (Superheavyweight). Tombstone was a heavyweight robot built by Hardcore Robotics which competed in the 2009 BattleBots Professional Championship. It was a two-wheeled box-shaped robot armed with a large horizontally-spinning bar. It performed well in competition, winning three battles and losing two. Tombstone was basically a repainted and renamed version of the team's flagship heavyweight, Last Rites. Last Rites to this day remains one of the most vicious robots on the robotic combat circuit and holds a spot in the Combat Robot Hall of Fame. Ray Billings, the builder of Tombstone, built a new version of it for the 2015 reboot of BattleBots on ABC, giving it a modified pointed frame in order to make use of the new 250lb weight limit. Tombstone had at least 3 blades for the 2015 competition: the large silver one it used against its first two opponents, a black blade it used against its third opponent and the red blade it used against its last two opponents. It also had a cushion to absorb hammer attacks but it did not get a chance to use it. He also brought Swamp Thing, a modified version of his other heavyweight, The Great Pumpkin, as a reserve robot in case there weren't enough bots to fill the bracket. The robot's name came from computer networking's term "tombstoning" meaning to kill it and have it stay dead. Robot History Pro Championships 2009 Tombstone's first match was against Shrike (Heavyweight). Tombstone won the match and advanced to the next round, where it faced Vault. Tombstone won the match and advanced to the next round, where it faced VD6.0. VD6.0 won the match and Tombstone was now in the loser's bracket, where it faced Megabyte. Tombstone won the match and advanced to the next round, where it faced Root Canal (Heavyweight). Root Canal won the match and Tombstone was eliminated from the tournament. ABC Season 1 Tombstone was scheduled to fight beta first, but beta had technical issues and was forced to to forfeit. In the end, Tombstone went up against beta's replacement Counter Revolution in the round of 24. Both machines spun their weapons up and Counter Revolution approached Tombstone. Tombstone then struck the front of Counter Revolution, severely damaging the body and immobilizing it. Tombstone struck Counter Revolution several more times, causing large amounts of damage before landing one last hit that launched Counter Revolution through the air and into the wall. Tombstone won the match by KO in 37 seconds and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Radioactive. At the start of the match, Radioactive mostly spun on the spot, while Tombstone taunted it by driving around without using its weapon. As soon as Tombstone started to use its weapon on Radioactive, major damage was sustained and Radioactive was counted out. Tombstone won by a quick KO and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Witch Doctor & Shaman. After multiple collisions between both bots, Tombstone hits Witch Doctor one last time and flipped it onto its back with its spinning blade. This hit also snapped Tombstone's blade in half. Despite this, Tombstone was still moving and the flipped Witch Doctor was now being counted out. Tombstone won by KO and advanced to the semifinals, where it faced Bronco. Wins/Losses * Wins: 8 * Losses: 3 LastRites.jpg|Tombstone's non-Battlebots Counterpart Last Rites. Tombstone BETA Top.jpg|Tombstone before fighting beta in the qualifiers. Tombstone BlackBlade.jpg|Tombstone with the black blade it used against Witch Doctor & Shaman. Tombstone_redblade.png|Tombstone with the red blade it used against Bronco and Bite Force Faruq Tauheed Introductions "Here to read your last rights, the one, the only, TOMBSTONE!" "It doesn't enter the arena. Oh, no. It leads a funeral precession! Prepare to meet the grim reaper. It's TOMBSTONE!" "Its spinning arm can liquidate your assets faster than the IRS. Make some noise, it's TOMBSTONE!" "If it was a Christmas carol, it would be called "violent night". Here to put you to sleep, it's TOMBSTONE!" "It spins faster than a cat-5 hurricane. The undisputed master of disaster, TOMBSTONE!" Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Invertible Robots Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots that are still fighting today Category:Robots in the Combat Robot Hall Of Fame Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Heavyweight Runner-Ups